Algo por lo que luchar
by Lummia
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado desde el fin de la "Civil War". Sin embargo, antes de que Thanos haga su aparición, los vengadores deben solucionar muchos de sus problemas. Nada es como era antes. Steve sabe que ha cometido ny sabe que debe afrontar todo su pasado, pero esta vez no va a estar solo. La cuestión es si a uno le vale la pena hacer frente al futuro al lado del otro.


Hello! :3

El otro día me encontraba aburrida, charlando con mis amigos de las pelis de Marvel y demás; y discutiendo de CW vino a mi mente una especie de historia que se me ocurrió compartir y eso.

Hace años que no escribo ningún fic, sólo me dedico a traducir e interpretar textos de la antigüedad y a hacer artículos y reseñas históricas, así que no sé cómo irá esto pero bue, vamos a empezar

Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija no era algo, a priori, raro. Es decir, playboy conlleva chicas, fiestas, alcohol y sexo, mucho sexo. Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija genio no era inaudito. Él tenía un cociente intelectual muy superior a la media, así que el que su hija lo hubiese heredado no era algo extraño. El número de doctorados que ella tenía, por otro lado, era algo para admirar. Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija que era campeona en esgrima, boxeo y artes marciales era algo insólito. Es decir, Tony no era un gran fan del deporte, lo evitaba al máximo posible, así que el que su hija practicase esas tres disciplinas, entre otros deporte, era algo nuevo, y divertido también. Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija casi secuestrada por HYDRA era algo triste, pero entendible. Es decir, hija y nieta de Starks y habiendo matado a Howard, una rehén era un buen motivo para obligar a trabajar a alguien. Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija capaz de controlar no una, sino tres gemas del infinito era algo para tener en cuenta. Es decir, los hombres/midgardianos/terranos no podían controlarlas sin horas y horas y horas de trabajo hasta la extenuación, y sólo eran capaces de dominar una. Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija que los quisiera muertos era lo más normal del mundo. Es decir, habían traicionado y vendido a Tony, además de que casi lo matan. No había discusión. Que Tony Stark tuviese una hija genio, campeona deportiva, víctima de HYDRA, poderosa (no lo olvidemos, controla tres gemas del infinito) y, sobretodo, enemiga era algo a tener muy en cuenta.

-Una hija… ¿Stark tiene una hija?- Scott miraba la pantalla plana que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala de esparcimiento en el palacio de Wakanda. En ella se veía a una mujer… niña…. Joven que llenaba todo el espacio con su presencia. Llevaba unas gafas de sol, marca de la casa Stark, y el pelo recogido en una tirante, tirante, tirante coleta; vistiendo un elegante conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta rojos, con una finísima camisa de seda negra, portaba unos pendientes de diamantes y un colgante con forma de reactor ARC. Sin embargo, lo que a Scott le daba más miedo y que mantenía a los "Vengadores" pegados a la pantalla era el faldón que la acompañaba "Stark pone punto y final a la resolución sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia"

" -…..en verdad nada es perfecto. No podemos negar que ante un bombardeo apenas hay tiempo para reaccionar, imaginemos una invasión de seres de otro mundo. Nada va a llegar a satisfacer a todos. Pero no podemos ir de un lado para otro sin rumbo alguno. Si tememos a un hombre que porta un rifle, que no sentiremos de alguien que lleva una armadura capaz de disparar torpedos. Si nos daba miedo el vecino de al lado porque medía 15 centímetros más que nosotros, que no sentiremos ante un supersoldado. Si nos causa algo de asombro cualquier truquillo de magia, que no haremos ante una "bruja" moderna. Podemos querer salvar el mundo, pero no somos infalibles. Por ello, los antiguos acuerdos han quedado revocados. No dudamos de la buena voluntad de los países que los redactaron, pero no se puede crear un contrato si alguna de las partes firmantes no están presentes. Mucho menos dudo de la buena voluntad del desaparecido rey T'Chaka, un hombre de honor ante el que mi familia debe guardar un minuto de silencio por las afrentas que en el pasado él y su pueblo sufrieron por nuestra mano. Sin embargo, hay errores que deben solucionarse. Buenas intenciones nunca son suficientes, y buenas intenciones en manos corrompidas son armas de destrucción masiva. Así pues, los firmantes nos comprometemos a respetar la propiedad pública de un país, a no atentar contra sus ciudadanos, a respetar sus fronteras, partiendo de la premisa de que exista el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar. En caso de no ser así se realizará un consenso interno de cuya decisión se hará información a un organismo independiente para que haga saber de nuestra decisión a la ONU y los afectados. Esta premisa es válida tanto en el caso de que la situación crítica se de en un país firmante como en uno no firmante, partiendo de la base de que se encuentren en peligro vidas humanas. Por otra parte, actuaremos libremente, sin una supervisión constante, no seremos obligados a participar en actos de guerras, ni estamos al servicio de viejas rencillas entre países, nuestras identidades son nuestras, quien no quiera dar su nombre será respetado. Por encima de nosotros sólo se situará el comité antes mencionado, integrado por un número variable de personas, nunca superior a 10 o 15 individuos y elegidos por nosotros con, al menos, un 70% de apoyo por parte de los integrantes. Este comité será el encargado de darnos voz en situaciones límite, además de ser los únicos que conocerán nuestras identidades. Siempre que seamos responsables de cualquier baja que se produzca este comité será el encargado de dar una sanción que responda tanto al delito perpetrado como a la libertad de quien lo haya cometido, partiendo de la base de que nuestra idea es bajas 0. El castigo será acorde y en ningún momento conllevará una pena superior. En última instancia se contempla la expulsión, pero sólo como medida final y en situaciones límite.

Un contrato se firma con buena voluntad por parte de todos los integrantes. Nuestra idea es ayudaros, salvaros cuando la situación esté por encima de vosotros y serviros de apoyo en aquella que necesitéis. No somos la policía, ni el FBI o la CIA o la Interpol, ni los cascos azules. Nuestro cometido es otro. Mucho menos somos los perros de presa de tal o cual político. Esperamos satisfacer vuestras demandas, totalmente razonables, pero no podemos olvidar que somos seres vivos, que tenemos nuestros derechos. Funcionaremos, a priori, bajo estos términos, susceptibles de ser modificados en cualquier momento. Para cualquier duda, tienen a su disposición los acuerdos, tanto en la página oficial de la ONU como en la de los ministerios de asuntos exteriores de sus países. Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, les ruego la hagan ahora; si no, me retiraré.

Ninguno de los periodistas presentes se atrevía a decir algo. La heredera Stark, que apenas y levantaba un 1,60 del suelo los tenia absolutamente consternados. La sonrisa de zorro, de lobo o de tiburón, vete a saber que depredador la representaba mejor no daba tregua alguna para tener opción a ninguna pregunta. Nadie iba a abrir la boca. Nadie excepto…

-Miss Stark, soy Christine Everhart de WHiH World News y me gustaría saber cuáles son sus planes sobre la posible demanda contra el capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes por asesinato, asalto, omisión de ayuda y posible intento de asesinato; así como la otra demanda que se está preparando contra el resto de ex-Vengadores.

Nadie era capaz de mover un musculo. Más de uno de los presentes se quedó mirando a la jovencísima señorita Stark, quien sonreía ahora mostrando todos sus dientes y procedía a quitarse las gafas, dejando ver unos furiosos, centelleantes y "psicóticos" ojos de color avellana.

-Esa pregunta es de ámbito privado y personal, Lady Everhart, por lo que no voy a responder a la misma. Puede quedarse calladita y terminar su turno o puede insistir y ser expulsada de esta rueda de prensa, su entrada vetada al resto de entrevistas con presencia de algún Stark o allegados, castigada con una pena pecuniaria bastante elevada, no sin antes ser humillada aquí y ahora por mi parte. ¿Quiere usted elegir la opción uno o la dos? -Everhart volvió a sentarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna, con la cabeza totalmente gacha- Bien, si no hay más preguntas….

Tras un breve vistazo y ver que nadie más tenia duda alguna, o mejor dicho, que nadie era capaz de decir o hacer nada, Stark Junior se dio la vuelta, bajó del podio y se perdió por la puerta del complejo de los vengadores."

Que grande… que grande eres niña.

-¿Esa es la pequeña Mia? Realmente director, creo que hubiese sido bueno tenerla antes aquí, es bastante…. intimidante

-Lo se Phil, pero ella siempre ha odiado este mundo. Y no me digas director, ya no lo soy.

-Para mí siempre lo será ¿Y por qué vuelve ahora?

-Eso es fácil Phil, su padre

-Tones, la adoro. Esa pequeña es… indescriptible.

Rodhey miraba a Tony sonreír a la pantalla de televisión desde su habitación en el hospital, en donde se encontraban para la revisión de su lesión. James había conocido a la madre de esa chica y no podía más que verla reflejada en esa defensa a ultranza de aquellos a los que quería; además de que tenía los ojos de su hermanos, grandes, vivos, centelleantes e increíblemente expresivos. Desde que ella llegase a sus vidas con unos 6 años, allá por el año '98 aunque fuese de manera intermitente, y se quedase definitivamente en el 2008 con 16 años, Rodas veía en ella, en cierta manera, a su Tony, a lo que hubiese sido con una familia normal y funcional. Era su ahijada, su aliada a la hora de ayudar a Tony con sus problemas, en ciertos aspectos era su confidente, una compañera de batallas… era la luz tras las drogas, el alcohol, la depresión y la casi muerte. Cuando se presentó tras la entrevista en la que Tony afirmó ser Iron Man en su casa, con una mirada cargada de furia el Teniente Coronel James Rupert Rhodes III sintió terror, un terror nunca conocido que desapareció en el momento que ella se puso a llorar y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿Puedes creerlo Rodhey? Mi niña, mi bebe, la única creación que no rompí ni mancillé ni estropeé… Ahora le quito su libertad porque no supe hacer las cosas bien.

-Tony….. Ella siempre ha estado velando por ti y sí, no me vayas a decir que era lo que tenías que haber hecho tú. Está aquí, ahora, porque le ha dado la gana. Y porque sabe que tú vales mucho más que su libertad y su anonimato. Está aquí porque te quiere. Eso es lo que vale

Tras los dos amigos Visión observaba ambas escenas con curiosidad y un deje de diversión, mientras en su "memoria" se repetía una y otra vez la frase "bienvenida a casa Lady Mia"

El silencio reinaba en Wakanda. El rey T'Challa estaba más que asombrado por las palabras que acaba de oír una vez hubiese entrado en la habitación y hubiera encendido el televisor para que todos pudiesen ver lo que estaba pasando. Natasha estaba lívida, casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Scott seguía repiendo en su mente que Stark tenía una hija. Sam apenas podía creer lo que había presenciado. Clint, no sabía muy bien por qué tenía ganas de gritar y de llorar. Wanda sólo pensaba en que casi dejaba a una niña huérfana, como hiciesen con ella. Bucky sonreía, con pena, pero sonreía viendo a Peggy en esa mujercita… seguro que ambas se habían conocido en algún momento. Bruce sonreía también, pero sonreía con melancolía, por fin la "famosa creación" hacia acto de presencia, y de qué manera, como le gustaría estar ahí y poder hablarle. Thor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… y la sonrisa de Loki no presagiaba nada bueno. Y Steve… sólo se sentía morir, se sentía ahogarse es aguas frías, muy frías.

-JO-DER, Pym tiene que estar flipándolo, o sea, que miedo ¿no? Es que… vaya, ¿Stark tiene una hija?

-¿Sólo vas a decir eso Tic Tac? Sí, la tiene, y sí, da miedo. ¿Demandas? ¿Qué significa eso Steve?

El capitán sólo miró a Sam acongojado. Su vida seguía desmoronándose, cada vez más a pasos más rápido y sin frenos, por lo que veía. Tony tenía una hija, una hija que rondaba los qué, ¿20 años? Y que parecía quererlos ver a todos colgados del mástil más alto… ¿Sabría toda la verdad?

-¿Steve? – la voz preocupada de Natasha sirvió para sacarle de su momentánea reflexión – ¿Estás bien?

-No

El Quinjet se estacionó en la selva de Wakanda, sin hacer ningún ruido ni alertar a nadie. El ex director Fury quería tener unas palabras con sus antiguos "trabajadores". Tras las peleas en Berlín y demás localizaciones europeas y lo ocurrido en Siberia y en la Balsa habían dejado a los Vengadores en muy malos términos públicos. Sólo Stark y Rodhes seguían siendo queridos por el público; la gente, al no entender muy bien que es lo que era Visión seguía teniendo reparos con él, aunque cada vez menos; y el chico araña parecía haber entrado con fuerza… Pero por otro lado…. El Capitán acaba de perder toda la admiración que antaño tuviese y la Bruja Escarlata seguía perdiendo puntos de popularidad, no es que tuviese muchos de antes, y eso sin saber que había trabajado voluntariamente para HYDRA; el resto, bueno, no los querían llevar al paredón, que ya era algo. Sin embargo, el caso de Barnes seguía siendo un tema delicado. Tony se había encargado de declararle inocente del atentado contra la ONU, pero sus antiguos trabajos para HYDRA seguían rondado los bajos fondos de internet y si éstos terminaban por ver la luz pública se iba a cargar su futuro y posiblemente el de Rogers. En su día se quejó por el poco respeto que tenía Stark por las instituciones, pero el capitán no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Todo bien Nick?

-No Phil, nada está bien. Adoro a esa cría del demonio, pero si se empeña en destruir a Rogers y compañía no creo que quede nada de los Vengadores cuando todo termine.

-Hay más ¿verdad? – Fury ne miró sin entender- Más de lo que habéis contado. Stark y tú ocultáis algo y no logro entender por qué lo estáis haciendo.

-Quédate con lo que te dijo Stark "Es mejor no conocer a tus héroes nunca"

Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia la nueva residencia donde el resto de Vengadores seguían discutiendo sobre las últimas acciones realizadas por ambos Starks. Unos guardias salieron al paso, pero al ver de quieres se trataban decidieron dejarles pasar. Un breve gesto de Fury sirvió para hacerles saber que no deseaban que su presencia fuese anunciada. Ex-director y director actual caminaban con paso lento y tranquilo por el moderno y lujoso palacio, y mientras más cerca se encontraban de la sala común más fuerte se oían las voces de los Vengadores.

-Steve, qué cojones está pasando. Y no digas que nada porque algo hay. ¿Intento de asesinato? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sí Capitán, por qué no nos cuenta que significa eso

Todos los presentes se giraron, quedándose sorprendidos por lo que veían. Frente a ellos estaban Fury y el "fallecido" Phil Coulson. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento. El rostro de Phil era una mezcla entre desilusión y resignación, el de Fury tenía simple y llanamente una mueca de enojo. De enfado.

-Capitán, no nos deje con la intriga, cuéntenos.

Los tacones sonaban por el suelo del antiguo complejo de los vengadores. Allí, una mujer de cabellos oscuros observaba, con una sonrisa pícara, a quien acababa de entrar por la puerta principal.

-Dios, odio esto –decía la recién llegada, soltando su melena de su prieta coleta y descalzándose. Los tacones, altos y con plataformas, quedaron tirados por el suelo y la chica perdió algunos centímetros de altura- No sé cómo papá tolera esto….- Tras decirlo, y abriendo los brazos de forma dramática, se tiró sin elegancia ni gracia alguna sobre el sofá blanco de la sala- Acabo de empezar y ya quiero vacaciones… ¿Tú te vendrías María?

-Sí, sin duda

-JA! ¿Dónde quedó la fiel asistente de mi piratita favorito? ¿Esto es un motín?- La chica se puso de rodillas en el sofá, con sus manos juntas en el pecho y los ojos brillando- Si es un motín quiero unirme…. Y así podría comprarle un loro a que dijese "Quiero mi galleta"

-Tu imaginación no tiene límites. No me extraña que hagas lo que haces con la "realidad".

-Doble S, has venido – la muchacha se levantó corriendo y se acercó a toda prisa al hombre recién llegado; abrazándose en el acto a él- Pensaba que ya no llegabas.

-Lo bueno de las múltiples realidades, permiten múltiples acciones.

-Deja de ser un críptico conmigo- la muchacha rodó los ojos bajo la divertida mirada de María- ¿Qué te pareció la entrevista?

-Impresionante, sinceramente. Dudo que alguien diga algo en contra de tu padre en los próximos meses. Agente Hill, ¿sabe algo de los directores Fury y Coulson?

-Han aterrizado hace unos minutos en Wakanda, e iban a entrevistarse con los vengadores- ante esas palabras el rostro de la otra mujer se agrió- Pero no han vuelto a comunicarse; supongo que hasta que no hablen no se volverás a poner en contact…o, ¿Estás bien?

-Tsk, perfectamente, ¿Qué no lo veís?- viendo que ambos, hombre y mujer, iban a decirle algo les cortó con rapidez- Sabéis qué, me voy al cuarto o al taller o a donde sea. No molestéis, por favor.

Tras esto, desapareció por unas escaleras. La sala quedó en absoluto hasta que se escucharon los primeros acordes de The Unforgiven, de Metallica… posiblemente toda una declaración de intenciones.

-¿Crees qué….

-No lo sé. Ahora mismo está tan llena de odio y de ira que no se de lo que será capaz de hacer en un futuro.

-¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo controla su poder?

-Es como su mente, como su genio. Ha nacido así, y eso es lo que le permite hacer lo que hace.

-¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren?

-Eso es algo que no quiero perderme en ninguna realidad, pero supongo que no le va a ir muy bien a los exavengers, sobre todo al Capitán.

-Jamás pensé que fuese capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Sé que ellos admiran la defensa de su antiguo compañero, yo misma lo hago; pero… no lo entiendo

-Cuando las emociones nos dominan perdemos por completo la capacidad de raciocinio. De todos modos, no sé si lo que le molesta más es el hecho en sí o la hipocresía que parecen tener el resto de compañeros entre ellos y sus secretos y acciones y las que hace Tony.

-¿Tony eh? Ya no es Señor Stark, ¿no?

-Cualquier cosa para que no vuelve a hacerme lo de "hermanos de barba".

-Jajajajajaja. Reconoce que te encantó y que te encanta.

-Sí. Pero no se lo digas- Miró varias veces a los lados y al techo- Ni tú tampoco Viernes.

-No prometo nada señor S. Además, es muy posible que Lady Stark se haya enterado y le intente chantajear con dicha información

-Starks…

Soooooo, aquí estamos xD ya me diréis si esto vale o no, o si lo sigo xDDD


End file.
